The injection of naloxone after captoril had no significant effect on mean blood pressure in the awake or anesthetized rat with 2 kidney, 1 clip (2K, 1C) induced renal vascular hypertension. We conclude that the vasodepressor response to captopril in the 2K, 1C hypertensive rat is not due to changes in an endogenous opiate system.